Addiction
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: Roy had always been told that if he needed help to go to Bruce Wayne. So when Ollie kicked him out after discovering his heroin addiction that's where he went. Can Batman help save Roy before he spirals out of control and reunite the Arrows?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Roy had always been told that if he needed help to go to Bruce Wayne. So when Ollie kicked him out after discovering his heroin addiction that's where he went. Can Batman help save Roy before he spirals out of control and reunite the Arrows?**  
><strong>Rating: T for drug use and literally one swear word in the last chapter.<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice.**

**A/N: This is the first installment of a five parter. At least I think it's five parts. I'm to lazy to double check.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Get out!"<p>

Ollie's words still rang through his ears. Roy had been high at the time and didn't remember much but he remembered that.

It had been three days since his guardian and mentor caught him. Three days since Ollie kicked him out. Three days since he left Star City.

Where was he?

The only reason he even knew the day and time was because he checked his watch. He couldn't find his cell phone. He assumed he must have sold it for drugs when he was still high. And then he probably got high on that stuff too. He was surprised he still had his Rolex but he assumed he just hadn't be able to convince any dealer to buy it off him. Nobody used watches nowadays.

Roy checked his surroundings. The city he was in seemed dark and grungy. It smelt of fumes and chemical. Hobos and bums sat on stoops begging for money while prostitutes and dealers worked the corners. He looked over at a billboard. Gotham City.

Older words ran through his head. "If you ever need help Bruce Wayne is a good man." Bruce Wayne was a former business associate of Ollie's and good friend. Roy somehow doubted the usefulness of Bruce Wayne, playboy extraordinaire, especially when his own mentor didn't care about him anymore, but he took heed of the advice anyway.

"Do you know where Wayne Manor is?" he asked someone in the street. She was a well-dressed woman of older age.

"Get a job, bum," she sneered and quickened her step.

Roy crossed his arms and realized he was shivering. He knew he must have looked like a drug addict. He knew he was a drug addict.

Roy asked a few more people. A lot of people. Bruce Wayne was his only hope. He had met the man a few times and despite his reputation he was always kind to Roy. He even gave Ollie some money when he lost his fortune and refused to let Ollie pay him back. And Ollie's girlfriend Dinah once told Roy that Bruce had been the one to convince Ollie to adopt Roy. Maybe Bruce could convince Ollie to take him back.

"Hey kid!" someone said from an alleyway.

"I don't want drugs," Roy muttered to himself. It wasn't loud enough for the man to hear. The man stepped out into the light. He was dressed too well for a drug dealer and too proper for a pimp. "I don't want drugs," Roy repeated.

The man put his shoulder on Roy and turned him around. "Hear someone was looking for me. Didn't think it'd be you."

Roy looked up with hurt eyes. His knees felt weak. The man glared at him, making him uncomfortable the way only one other man could. "Batman?" he asked.

"This boy must really be on something if he thinks you could ever be Batman, Bruce," a woman said. And then Roy blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that was part 1. I hope you liked it. Please review. :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two of Addiction. Thanks for reviewing Ish, quilledfeather and dark hope1. **

* * *

><p>Roy woke up under warm blankets. He was in an empty room. All there was in in the room was the bed he was on. On the wall there was a large window. Roy looked outside. Beautiful. The garden was filled with flowers of ever color and the bushes were trimmed into the shapes of animals. Where was he?<p>

"So I see you've awoken, Master Roy," a man dressed as a butler said with a British accent. Roy had never seen the man before. He had no idea where he was or who this care taker was.

A small boy ran past the butler in an almost Kid Flash like fashion. "Is Roy okay?" he asked.

He stared at the boy. He looked familiar.

"Do you know where you are?" the butler asked.

Roy shook his head.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked. Roy started at him hard. He was small with dark black hair and a memorable smirk. Where had he seen that smirk before? But the boy's blue eyes kept distracting him.

Roy shook his head.

The boy smirked some more. It was as if he knew a secret that he wasn't telling. "I'm Bruce's ward, Dick."

"Bruce?" Roy asked. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" this voice came from a new person. It came from the man standing in the doorway. Roy wondered if the entire household was in the room.

Roy shook his head.

The man walked over and Roy figured out who he was. Bruce Wayne. Bruce placed his hand on Roy's forehead. He swatted it away. He had an awful headache.

"What are you on?" Bruce crossed his arms. Roy felt like he was getting interrogated by Batman.

"Nothing."

Bruce glared. Just like Batman.

"Heroin," Roy said.

Bruce's face showed shock for a moment but only a moment. "Dick. Alfred. Leave us."

The butler complied but the boy took a sometime. He kept his eyes on Roy, watching him like he was a baby hawk. Then he smiled. A real, genuine friendly smile as a gesture of friendship and compassion. And Roy was grateful for that smile. It wasn't judgmental but out of concern.

Bruce sat on the bed next to Roy. When the door clicked behind Dick he spoke. "When was the last time you took any?"

"Four days ago. At least that's the last time I remember shooting up. I never remember a trip lasting this long before, though. "

Bruce reached over to take Roy's hand but he flinched. "I need to take your pulse," Bruce said. Roy compiled and let Bruce's strong index and middle finger apply pressure to his wrist. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Your heart is racing. You need to go to a hospital."

Roy pulled away and into the fetal position. When did he start acting so weak? "No." He said. And if Bruce tried to drag him there he would fight him off. He may have been in withdrawal but he was still the Goddamn Red Arrow.

"Will you at least let me monitor you in the Bat Cave?"

It was Roy's turn to be surprised. "No," he said to the realization but not the offer. Was Bruce Wayne actually Batman?

"What, so it's only believable when you're high?"

Roy scratched his head. "Wait, I'm confused. Are you or are you not the Batman? 'Cause to be honest your just as freaking scary as him and your ward kinda looks like Robin.

"How do you know what Robin looks like? Do you two hangout? What's he like?"

Now Roy was utterly confused. And Bruce Wayne, or Batman, or whoever the Hell he was, was a sick man for playing with his head like this while he was in withdrawal. Hell it was a sick joke no matter what condition he was in.

"So you're saying there's not really a Batcave?"

Batman smiled. "Get some sleep, Roy. I'll have Alfred hook you up to a monitor. If you conditions worsen, though, you're going straight to the hospital."

Bruce started to leave but Roy didn't move from his fetal position on the bed. He paused at the door.

"Why do you care?" Roy asked.

"Because someone has to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. It's really hard to write this Batman, I think, so it's even harder to write him as just Bruce Wayne but I hope I did him justice (pun intended). Please review. :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Ish, Sunnydayz56, nequam-tenshi, Keep Moving Onwards, pryakitt2, darke wulf and dark hope1.**

**Sunndayz56-I absolutely love that idea but I already have this whole story written and that doesn't really fit in, but I still love your idea so much. You've got my wheels turning I'm I'm defiantly going to be writing a story with Roy, Jason and Starfire in the future that will obviously have Green Arrow, Batman and Robin as respective antagonists. I'll be sure to send you a PM once I start writing/publishing it and credit the idea to you.**

**pryakitt2-I'm not an expert on withdrawal so I tried to skip the actual physical symptoms of it and just stick to the emotional impact. I hope I make it clear that Roy is far from fixed its just at this point in the story he's been of the drugs off about a week so he's technically clean or sober but he's still at risk regressing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roy didn't know what type of medicine playboy Bruce Wayne had stored away in his cabinets but whatever it was helped relieve Roy's pain. And with time Roy was clean, or at least had the drugs out of his system for the time being. He promised himself he would never touch heroin again. Next time he got really depressed he would have to figure out another way to feel better. He had heard of such a concept as talking it out, and maybe that would work. Perhaps not with Ollie but maybe with Bruce.<p>

A little over a week later Alfred finally let Roy out of bed. He felt weak, like he had lost some muscle mass but he at least felt better than he had all week. Roy walked down the main stairs, taking each step one by one as if he was unsure. When he reached the bottom he noticed how empty the large house was. The only sound came from down the hallway. It was humming.

Roy followed the tune into a dining room where Alfred was setting the table. Alfred looked up. "Master Roy! Are you sure you should be up?"

"Don't worry, I've got it. I'm a pretty healthy guy, well, up until recently." Roy smiled, trying to relax the old man. It didn't work. The man went back to setting the table but he did not continue to hum. "So, where's Mr. Wayne?" Roy noticed four plates were set.

"He'll be up shortly."

Roy looked at the clock. Quarter of noon. At least Roy had an excuse to sleep so late, he just getting through withdrawal. But Bruce Wayne was probably just being a playboy.

Roy took his seat at the table and waited for the rest to come in. He had barely spoke to the Wayne family but figured a little bit about them. It was only the three of them living together but even though none of them were related they all acted like a family. And it was genuine. It almost reminded him of himself and Ollie in the beginning. Before it got bad. Before the fighting. Before the lies and deceit. Before he turned to drugs.

Dick was the first one in the dining room. "You're up!" he said and gave Roy a hug. It was awkward for him, the only two people who ever gave him any affection were Robin and Kid Flash, but Roy accepted the hug anyway. Perhaps the boy would grow on him. He already felt so familiar anyway.

Next Bruce came in. He wasn't as surprised to see Roy. He barely even acknowledged Roy. They ate their lunch in awkward silence and then Dick and Alfred disappeared. Roy stood up to leave.

"Roy, will you meet me in the study."

"Uh…" Roy looked around, "Where's the study?"

Bruce smiled and stood up. As soon as he began to walk away Alfred came in to clear the dishes. Bruce led Roy down a long hallway. At the end was a locked room. Bruce took out a key and jiggled with the door. They entered.

"Take a seat," Bruce said.

The room small with a desk in the back and two couches in the middle facing each other. It seemed like a cozy little getaway, not that Bruce would need it in his almost empty mansion.

Roy sat on one of the couches and Bruce sat on the other.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Roy just stared at the floor. Where did he start? He didn't even know where the tale had begun. Memories of fights from here and there scattered in his brain. Curses. Harsh language. Insults. It all demeaned him. And the things he said back couldn't have helped fix the problem either. And then there was the situation with the Justice League.

Roy couldn't talk to Bruce about any of it. He doubted he could even talk to Ollie. No, of course he couldn't talk to Ollie about it. It was all Ollie's fault anyway. Ollie drove him to the drugs.

"You haven't hit rock bottom yet, have you?"

Roy raised his head. "It gets worse than this?"

Bruce leaned over and placed his hand on Roy's knee. "It doesn't have to. If you'll just open up a little."

Roy shook his head and looked down at the ground again. He wasn't a talker. A yeller, maybe, but not a talker. He was a fighter. He'd fight this, his addiction, and it would make him stronger for it.

Bruce leaned back. "Fine. But when you're ready, I'm here for you. And so is Ollie."

Roy snorted.

Bruce leaned forward again. He didn't say anything. He didn't ask Roy why he snorted. He just glared at Roy, like just Batman would, and somehow got him to talk.

Roy leaned back again the couch. It almost looked like they were tangoing. "Why the fuck do you think I'm here? I had nowhere else to go. You were a long shot but a better one than Ollie.

Bruce continued to glare, waiting for Roy to explain more.

"He kicked me out, okay?"

"Recently?"

"When he caught me high. Just told me to get out." Roy leaned forward again, trying to keep back tears. He was stronger than that. Men do not cry. "He wouldn't even let me explain."

Bruce stood up and left the room. He said nothing and just left Roy to wallow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh, what's Batty gonna do? You'll just have to wait till I update again to find out. Please Review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only just now realized how short this chapter is. Hell my author notes are probably longer than this chapter. But this is the most important chapter in this story. I wrote this story just so I could write what Bruce does in this chapter. I hope you enjoy read it as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**I'd like to thank sunnydayz56, SuperGroverandElmo, smergrl3495 and rebelwila for reviewing. **

**sunnydayz56: I'm sorry to hear about your Dad and don't worry I didn't think you were an addict. Thanks for all the information about addiction and withdrawal. Luckily it seemed that I had written Roy's withdrawal to be kinda close to what you said heroin withdrawal is like. I hope you see his withdrawal as realistic. Also I too loved Roy's reaction to Dick hugging him. They're so adorable, lol. The only thing that would've made this story better was if Wally popped out of nowhere and joined in on the hug but then we'd all be a little suspicious about how clean he actually is.**

**smergrl3495: Don't you ever feel bad about critiquing someone. Especially if you're correcting one of my spelling errors. I have a learning disability that makes it hard for me to notice misspelled words or when I've accidentally substituted them for others. I've already gone back and fixed the mistake. Thank you for catching it. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Bruce left Dick came in and asked him if he wanted to play some video games. Roy realized he had nothing else to do so he decided to humor the kid, and made the choice to go easy on the boy. Bad mistake. Even when Roy got serious about playing Halo Dick still beat the crap out of him. What did that kid do, sit in his room and play video games all day? Probably, he was a rich kid with plenty of time on his hands. Not like Roy. No, this kid wasn't a superhero. Roy even chuckled to himself for thinking Dick could possibly be Robin.<p>

A little later the doorbell rang. Dick got up to check who it was. Roy followed. By the time they got to the main room Alfred had already let the guest in. Oliver Queen. Before Ollie had even noticed Roy Bruce stormed into the room and slugged him. "That one's for Roy," Bruce yelled. "That one's for Red Arrow," he punched Ollie again. "And that one's just because I'm pissed off." A third blow to the face.

Ollie had taken plenty of beatings before so he recovered quickly. He didn't hit back. He just rubbed his jaw and retorted, "That's not fair. Roy and Red Arrow are the same person. And you're only pissed off because of the situation with Roy, so really you should've only punched me once."

Bruce smiled. "Okay." He slugged Ollie again.

Roy ran forward to break the two up. But during his short jog over he smiled to himself. Bruce Wayne was definitely Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, the truth is I wrote this chapter just so Batman could punch Green Arrow. And that brought me so much joy! Please review, and as a special treat for sticking with me and a way to say I'm sorry for that chapter being so short I am updating the fifth and final chapter along with this. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Like I promise: Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>When the fighting stopped Alfred brought Ollie into the kitchen for tea. Roy followed. Apparently the fighting wouldn't stop that easily. Alfred also applied some cream to Ollie's face to help with the bruising. It made Ollie's face all shiny. When Alfred was done with is duties he left the room. Roy and Ollie were alone.<p>

"What the Hell were you thinking going to Batman?" Ollie said and waved his arm, knocking over his tea and burning his hand in the process. Roy probably would've laughed if he was not so upset.

"I didn't go to Batman, I went to Bruce Wayne. You said to go to him if I ever needed help. He's a good man."

"I meant for financial reasons."

Roy crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "Dinah told me how he was the one who convince you to adopt me. I heard you guys talking about how took in his own ward. That he was a good guy and a philanthropist who really cared, despite his reputation."

Ollie banged his burned fist against the counter. "You were looking to score because of his reputation," Ollie said.

"You think I enjoy being an addict? You think I turned to drugs because I was happy? I was miserable, Ollie, but you don't care. You just like to go off on your adventures and save the day with the reward of women gushing all over you. You almost lost everything but that didn't matter because you still had charm and great looks and who cares if your adopted son thought this would mean you'd send him away because you couldn't afford him anymore."

"Roy," Ollie said, all the anger suddenly gone from his voice and face as he suddenly realized that there was in fact something terribly wrong with Roy. Roy was scared and his tough guy demeanor was all an act because he never felt safe enough to admit it before.

Roy continued. "I was upset. I was an orphan, thinking that my adopted father might not love me, that no one loved me. I had just broken up with Donna. The Justice League pulled all the crap and lied to me about becoming a member. I was an adult being treated like a kid. So I wanted to do something that would make me feel better."

Roy sighed and looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself. "And it did for a little bit. But then I needed. You think I'd ever be careless enough to get caught by you? I've done tons of shit you don't know about."

"What?" Ollie said flatly, but Roy ignored him. He did not think that Ollie had earn his trust to tell him everything. He was still surprised that he was telling Ollie anything at all.

"The drugs made me careless," Roy said. "The drugs made me worse. But I couldn't stop. Because at least with the drugs I felt something. Every time I put the needle in my arm it brought a rush of endorphins. I wasn't happy. But at least I didn't want to die anymore."

There was shock on Ollie's face. So many times Roy had shocked people and he wished he could stop causing so much trouble and heartache for his loved ones.

"I'm sorry," Roy finally said. "I messed up."

"Yeah to you did," a little bit of anger was coming back to Ollie.

Roy looked up at Ollie, betrayal in his eyes.

"But it happens," Ollie said and smiled. "The important thing is that you stay clean and we make sure you never feel like you have to do that again." Ollie walked over to Roy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Hugging you."

"Well…could you stop…it's creepy."

Ollie joking dope slapped his adopted son and rolled his eyes. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that." Ollie teased Roy's hair. "But I love you anyway."

Roy knew the healing process was going to take a long time. He wasn't even sure if he'd still be clean tomorrow. But at least he now knew he'd have Ollie there for him. And at least that gave him hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all sticking with me throughout this story. Thank you for the lovely reviews and being such great fans. Seriously, 20 of you have listed my story as your favorite. That's more than any of my other stories and for that I am grateful. I hope my ending pleased you and please review one last time for old time sake. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
